Transformers Academy
by VividViridian
Summary: Rebecca is like any other kid starting a new school: nervous and scared. But what happens when no one comes to pick up the new students? And what's she supposed to do when things start shooting at her? Quickly, she finds that this isn't a typical academy!
1. The Secretive Academy

Hello! This is my first attempt at a published fanfiction. As a 'newbie', I don't expect my work to be perfect, so please review! I'll welcome any criticisms and/or advice, as long as their appropriate. I hope this is alright for a first attempt, but I guess I'll see! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Rebecca bit her lip as the car pulled around the bend. She hugged her old battered stuffed animal close to her chest, Boo, the black cat (though by now, it was really more of a faded gray). Looking at her duffel bag, she reluctantly put Boo away. She wouldn't want to be caught hugging him, like a five year old would, when she finally arrived. With butterflies in her stomach, her hands wouldn't stop shaking for the life of her. It was a bad habit of hers, whenever she got nervous. She could barely make out, through the tinted windows of the limo, the large campus of the Academy. Her family wasn't the richest in the world, so to get a decent education, they had applied for several scholarships. Of course, with Becca's luck, she scored high enough on the exam to be accepted into what they said was one of the most prestigious schools in the nation, a boarding school. Becca had hoped to get into a simple public school, yet here she was, packed up, clinging pathetically to a stuffed animal, and preparing herself to live on a school campus for the entire year, with only one week's leave part way through the year, and only three visiting periods for her parents. She wasn't particularly thrilled. And there was something else flitting about at the back of her mind. This Academy was said to be the most prestigious, but apparently secrecy came with prestige. She knew nothing of the Academy, and they refused all requests to disclose any other information. None of this did anything to calm Becca's already frayed nerves.<p>

There were plenty of rumors about the Academy that flew around, the most realistic of them being that they were the most technologically advanced Academy in the world. Becca wouldn't have even tried to disagree. Just from the outside, Becca could see that 'advanced' was an understatement. The architecture of the entrance itself seemed to emanate a futuristic aura. As the limo pulled to a stop, Becca was hesitant to open the door, and step towards her new home. Without much choice, however, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, grasped her duffel bag, and twisted the handle of the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open, and stepped out, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that the tinted windows had blocked out so effectively. As the limo drove off, Becca blinked away the blue spots in her vision, and saw a solitary window by the large metal archway, just behind the gates. Walking up to it curiously, she looked around in confusion as to whether there was supposed to be someone there to…well, let her in. Inwardly, she sighed in temporary relief, thankful for the small delay and distraction. She leaned in towards the window. Upon further examination, she found it wasn't really a window, so much as a reflective panel with what looked to be a scanner. _What is this?_ She wondered, as she smoothed out her registration papers on her knee. _A test of my wits? They ought to have someone stationed here._ Placing the papers flat against the smooth surface, she watched the light scan the papers slowly, and jumped when a smooth, synthetic female voice began speaking.

"Identification: Rebecca Mason. Verifying…" Becca stood stock still, becoming increasingly irritated with the lack of direction here. "Authenticity: Verified. Welcome, Ms. Mason." The gates swung open, allowing Becca to pass through, and under the large arch. It was polished to a near perfect shine, and she could see her own reflection as she walked down. In faded jeans and a thin shirt, she couldn't help but think she simply didn't fit in with the area. Reaching the end of the walkway, she met large doors. Just as she began to wonder if there was some clever way she needed to open them, they slid aside with a muted hiss.

Beyond the doors stood a wide courtyard, scattered with plant life of all sorts, environed by buildings and enclosed halls. 'Wide courtyard' was a bit of an understatement in itself. There were sidewalks strewn methodically through the expanse of open space, and those were there because, much to Becca's surprise, they bordered the streets that ran through the courtyard. Streets. As in where cars drive. They were slim and simple, but streets nonetheless. And in front of her was a congealed group of students. Based on the 'Hi my name is…' tags that matched her own, she deduced that they were the other incoming students, a whopping number of 14, 15 including herself. That was the maximum amount of students the Academy accepted yearly, often not even. Becca felt even more nervous at the thought of human interaction. As it was, she had pretty much always kept to herself. The one year she hadn't been homeschooled, she made a few 'friends', though none of them had been very close to her, or seemed very reliable, both of which were terms that defined a friend in her dictionary. Regardless, she took small steps over to the group, standing at the very edge. There was light chatter among the others, but they all seemed as high strung as she was, which made her feel a bit better. Becca figured she may as well _try_ to make a friend, before it was too late and she became an outcast again. But how does a person make a friend? Becca hadn't the slightest clue. Just approaching someone and talking seemed so bizarre to her, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't work up the courage to do it. Soon enough, however, her predicament was solved, if not somewhat forcefully, by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi!" Becca turned to face the speaker. She had gorgeous red-auburn hair that tumbled freely down her back in waves, and bright blue eyes. She grinned at Becca expectantly, apparently not thinking much of her stunned silence. Finally, Becca snapped out of her surprise, and stuttered out a response.

"Hi."

"Tough competition, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't seem like it's that big of a deal being in the top 15. We've pretty much been abandoned after all." Becca glanced around the campus quickly. What this girl was saying wasn't an exaggeration. The courtyard was completely deserted, without a soul in sight.

"Yeah. No one's come?" The girl shook her head.

"Lame, right?" Becca nodded. "I'm Jacqueline by the way." She offered Becca a hand.

"Rebecca." She said, shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Oh, call me Jackie by the way, I hate my full name." Jackie grinned, sweeping her hair back off of her shoulders. Becca smiled and nodded, feeling rather proud of how she was upholding her end of the conversation so far.

"Haven't they given any kind of instructions?" Becca asked, looking around again. Jackie shook her head.

"None. Zip. Zilch. Absolutely nothing. Either we're expected to do something fantastical, or the world's most prestigious school just forgot about its incoming students." Becca quickly tired of holding her duffel bag, and dropped it on the ground, plopping down next to it carelessly.

"Well," She said with a sigh. "That's disappointing." Jackie nodded, sitting down next to her.

"It really makes you wonder what they've got up their sleeve." Becca tilted her head questioningly. "Just think about it. They're listed as the most prestigious school in the nation, possibly the world, they only accept the top fifteen scorers at most, and they're the most technologically advanced, blah blah blah. In general, they've got incredibly high credentials and stats, and they're, like…the best of the best. So it would be ridiculous if they really just…_forgot_ about us. They've got to be expecting something."

"…The trees look shiny." Becca replied abruptly.

"What?" Jackie laughed. Becca shrugged.

"The trees back home weren't shiny. These are." Jackie was about to open her mouth to answer, then quirked her head to the side. Becca blinked. "You hear that too?" She meant the low humming sound that she could barely feel vibrating throughout her frame. Jackie nodded slowly. Then her eyes widened at something behind Becca. Becca turned, and hit the ground with a painful thud as Jackie threw her down, the hail of gunfire falling around them.


	2. Giant robots are trying to kill me!

Ok, so here's Chapter 2! Again, I appreciate any comments, reviews, and constructive criticisms. I'd especially appreciate it if you could give me feedback on my main character. Is Rebecca too Mary Sue? Does her character change too much? I don't know, sometimes I feel like I have writer's mood swings, and my characters will go from wimpy and useless, to hero Mary Sue. It's difficult for me to tell myself, I do my best to keep one personality throughout the story, and read through them over and over, but...you know, a writer can be blind to his/her own faults. Some new perspectives are a great way to work on my own writing flaws, so, once again, I'd appreciate any reviews/comments/criticisms (etc, etc...) and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The first thing Becca could register was worry for Jackie. Had she taken a hit? Within seconds however, Jackie was grabbing her hand and pulling her in a different direction, motioning for her to stay down. They crawled towards the denser vegetation around the campus – meager defense, but more shelter than the small trees around them offered. Becca chanced a glance over her shoulder as they crawled, and gasped involuntarily. The other newcomers were screaming, and dashing for safety, but what snatched and held Becca's attention were the hulking forms looming over the campus. She froze in her tracks, paralyzed with fear.<p>

"Come _on_." Jackie hissed at her, tugging on her sleeve. Becca noticed absently that Jackie was trembling, despite how brave she seemed. "We need to get to cover!" She prompted more earnestly, and Becca managed to numbly crawl after her.

"What _are_ those things?" Becca choked out once they had reached the cover of several thick bushes where, she hoped, they couldn't be seen. Jackie shook her head.

"Our fantastical test?" She joked humorlessly. Becca didn't respond, only staring in shock at the huge shadowy forms. The sun being behind the figures, Becca wasn't able to make out any more than their silhouettes, but occasionally she would catch glimpses of a small flash of light, no bigger than a pinpoint and never lasting for more than a few seconds at most.

"Are those…metal?" She asked. Jackie shrugged.

"Right now, I'm more worried about whether or not they'll kill us." Becca had to agree. The forms were getting larger as they came toward the newcomers, and the rain of gunfire never ceased. They would be dead within minutes if they didn't do something. All thoughts of the hulking figures' composition gone, Becca sent panicked glances around them. An idea occurred to her, and she decided to test it out anyway, no matter how far fetched.

"Umm…Jackie! Do you think the doors to the building would be open?" Why they would be, Becca didn't know.

"They should be locked!" They had to start yelling at each other in order to be heard above the cacophonous sound of gunfire and screams. "Why don't we try the gate we came through first?" Becca nodded, without any other ideas of her own, and followed Jackie as they ducked toward the front gate. Becca prepared herself to run. Her body tensed as Jackie worked the controls for the door…

"It's locked!" Jackie cried out in frustration. "Why the hell would this be _locked_?" She hit the wall in frustration. They didn't have much time to express their despair though, and were soon crawling behind trees and shrubbery again. With little enthusiasm, Jackie was up and darting across the courtyard, Becca on her heels. Quickly, Jackie gripped the handle and gave it a light tug, a skeptical look on her face. To their immense surprise, it flew open effortlessly. "And why the hell would this be open?" Jackie muttered under her breath, before ducking inside after Becca. As she shut the door, Becca turned with a shaky grin, her face flushed.

"I can't believe that worked!"

"Don't get so excited yet," Jackie said sullenly, taking off down the hallway. "We're still trapped in here." Becca quickly sobered up, running after Jackie.

"So," Stumbling, Becca stopped for a bit to catch her breath. "Where are we going now?" Jackie's steps slowed, and she brought herself to a stop as well. She turned and looked at Becca helplessly.

"I don't know." The two girls stared at each other wordlessly, sharing their distress. "For once in my life…I don't know what to do!" Jackie sat next to Becca, who had long since slid down against the wall to rest on the ground. Strangely, Becca had no urge to cry. She was usually the weak crybaby, especially in this kind of situation. She took advantage of this unusually calm state of mind, and stood, walking down the hall. "Where are you going?" Jackie asked, her eyes closed.

"…Exploring I guess." Becca wasn't surprised that she didn't receive an answer. The rumbles and shots grew louder and closer. She opened a door and peered inside. It was only a normal classroom. Closing the door, she moved on to the next one, not exactly expecting anything from any of the rooms. "If I die," She muttered to herself. "I'm not going to be sitting and crying." Randomly, she stepped into a classroom and walked around the perimeter of it. _Would I have taken a class in here? _She wondered to herself, running her hand along the whiteboard slowly…and stopped suddenly. Turning, she leaned in closer to examine the out of place ridge in the smooth whiteness. It ran vertically along the height of the board. Sticking her nails into the ridge, Becca could feel it shift slightly if she pulled. Stepping back, she scrutinized the board closely. Slowly, she walked from one end to the other, knocking lightly. There was no mistake about it; the section to the left of the ridge was hollow. It was some sort of secret compartment, but she had no clue how to open it. As she struggled to pry it open, or find some sort of button, she grew increasingly frustrated, until hot tears spilled over her cheeks. The crashing was right next to the building now. _If I die, fine. There's nothing I can do. _Becca told herself these two simple sentences over and over again. Grunting in frustration, she pulled at the board again. This time, her hand slipped cracking her nail. Sitting on the floor helplessly, she held her hand in front of her face, inspecting the bleeding finger through blurred vision. _If I die, fine. There's nothing I can do. I'm going to die. There's nothing I can do. _"But," Becca whispered, putting her hand down. "I don't _want_ to die." Suddenly furious, Becca picked herself up, flinging her entire body at the board, not hoping to achieve anything, only letting out her frustration and anger. "I don't want to die." She rammed her shoulder into the hard surface again and again, the force of the impact growing with each strike. Finally, she simply picked up a chair and sent it crashing into the board. "I don't want to die!" At the third strike, a long crack stretched across the board, flawing the smooth white surface. Becca lifted the chair over her head, putting all the force she could into her next swing. "_I DON'T WANT TO DIE_!" The chair crashed through the board, wood splintering in all directions.

"Rebecca!" Jackie appeared in the doorway. "What are you _doing_?" Becca stared in shock at the contents behind the board.

"Say, Jackie?" Becca turned to face her, wide eyed. "You wouldn't know how to handle a gun, would you?" Blinking in confusion, Jackie made her way over, eyes widening when she peered inside. Row after row of weaponry and artillery lined the walls of the compartment, which seemed to stretch on forever.

"I've never seen any guns like these before," Jackie was saying, when the building shuddered around them. Becca screamed as the roof was torn off right before their eyes. "…Is that a giant robot?" Jackie asked, almost nonchalantly. Becca nodded numbly, only noting that the towering figure above them _was, _in fact, metal. As a giant hand reached down, Becca could only stand, frozen to the spot. Jackie, however, grabbed a large rifle-like weapon from the compartment, and aimed it at the hand, firing a large round. The hand withdrew with an inhuman growl, and Becca stared at Jackie in awe.

"You know how to use those?"

"No, I just pulled the trigger like those people in the movies do!"

"…" Becca shook her head and ran for shelter as another onslaught came, Jackie wielding the large weapon dangerously. "Don't shoot your eye out!"

"Cute." Jackie began firing at the next robot that dared to reach inside. This time, she didn't stop at only shooting the hand, but aimed upwards until she was firing round after round into the monster's head. It toppled over after a minute, and Jackie whooped in victory. "Hey, you want to help out here?" She called out to Becca.

"No thanks, I'm not touching one of those things!" Becca cowered under a desk. "You're handling it just fine!"

"Useless…" Jackie received a grin in response. The machines were large, but not smart. All they did was keep reaching in and getting killed. Becca was thinking, triumphantly, that they would get out of this alive! That was right before one of the robots fired its own weapon into the building. One thing went through her mind then: _large explosions and small spaces don't mix well._


End file.
